


Three in a Bed

by canidswain



Series: David Marble Hornets AU [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canidswain/pseuds/canidswain
Summary: The room felt humid and smelt of soil and Jay and Tim. David was okay with that. He enjoyed that.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Original Character(s), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Original Character(s)
Series: David Marble Hornets AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704667
Kudos: 5





	Three in a Bed

Sunlight peeked in gently through the miniscule gap in the motel curtains. The beams of light exposed the dust in the air and fell over the three men curled on the mattress. Covers bundled up at the edge of the bed, their feet entangled in the creases, the men took in long, slow breaths and one snored softly.

David was awake. He'd been awake for a while, sandwiched between the two, eyes half-lidded and fingers twitching ever so slightly. His hair sprawled across the bedsheet, an arm curved up to rest on the pillow while the other draped over Jay's chest. He felt Tim's snorting breaths on the back of his neck, the hot air tickling against his sweaty morning skin.

Fingers ghosted over Jay's scars, tracing back and forth under the nipple. David pursed his lips as his boyfriend's eyelids fluttered and he mumbled in his sleep. A coy smirk found its way onto David's face. Fingernails scratching lightly down Jay's chest, he noted the ribs poking through and indenting the skin and frowned. He really must make sure Jay remembers his meals, he pondered absentmindedly.

With a muffled retort, Jay turned his back to David and the man smiled into his spine. He planted kisses along it, feeling Tim shift behind him. He was neglecting someone, it seemed.

David thought in an airy way about the two, how happy he was and how comfortable this made him. To be intertwined with them both, limbs ensnared in ratty motel blankets and skin against skin making sticky slapping noises when they rolled over in bed. The room felt humid and smelt of soil and Jay and Tim. David was okay with that. He enjoyed that.

"Hey, buddy," a voice that wasn't entirely there drawled behind him. The brunet carefully repositioned himself to face Tim and was unsurprised by the empty gaze that met him.

"Hiya," he replied, stroking stubby fingers through Tim's unwashed hair. "Go back to sleep."

There wasn't any protest as Tim shuffled down to burrow his head in under David's chin. He felt a kiss and then Tim was snoring again. A moment later, Jay's arm had found its way around David's thick waist and he was nosing at the man's hair.

David breathed in Tim and Jay.


End file.
